


Into The Dark Woods

by littlewonder



Category: Into the Woods (2014), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Into The Woods Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cheating, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Dialogue Heavy, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Married Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Oral Sex, Rapunzel Elements, Reconciliation, Remus is a Scalie, Scales Fetish, Service Top, Situational Humiliation, Snake Deceit Sanders, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Water Sex, bossy bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Sexual scenes, set in a world where the Sanders Sides inhabit the world of Into The Woods.Spoilers for Into The Woods.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. For A Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, the prince, finds Patton, the baker's husband, alone in the woods. He then seduces him.

Roman had thought he'd be content being with Virgil. But his heart was too big, he loved too many others at the same time. Loved and… desired.

So when he found Patton wandering alone in the woods, he was drawn to him.

"Why are you alone in the woods?" asked Roman.

"I came with my husband. We were… well, you see… it's a long story," answered Patton.

"He would let you roam alone in the woods?" 

"No, actually, it was my choice." 

"How brave," said Roman.

"Brave?" asked Patton, for a moment unsure.

Roman stalked forwards, backing Patton into a tree trunk. "Yes. Would you mind if I kissed you?"

"Wha―?" began Patton.

"Any moment, we could be crushed." 

"I don't…"

"Please don't feel rushed," said Roman. In a moment, those soft lips enticed Roman forward, and when Patton put up no resistance, Roman captured those lips.

For a moment, Patton kissed him back. Then, in a crisis of conscience, he pushed him back.

"Wait a moment! This isn't right. You have a prince. And I have a… baker." 

"You're right, this is foolish," said Roman. "Foolishness can happen in the woods." 

Patton knew it was true. He had felt himself in the woods. He had seen how Logan had become so much more open with him here, like some magic had opened his heart. Patton could feel the same spell wind over his own heart…

"Once again, please… let your hesitations be hushed," sang the prince, and the spell only tightened its grip on Patton's heart. "Any moment, big or small, is a moment after all. Seize the moment, skies may fall. Any moment…"

Roman kissed him again.

Patton pushed him away again. "This is wrong!" he cried.

"Right and wrong don't matter in the woods," the prince sang, and Patton could feel darkness engulf his heart, that he would even be thinking about this! "Only feelings," Roman continued, "Let us meet the moment unblushed. Life is often so unpleasant ― you must know that, as a peasant ― best to take the moment present as a present for the moment…" 

Despite himself, Patton melted under the prince. In these dark woods, he lost himself in ecstasy, as he submitted to the prince's gentle caresses. 

Blushing as the prince made him hotter, he felt as Roman pushed his pants down to his knees and freed his erect cock. It was hot and red, already leaking precum.

Patton moaned, partly from guilt for what he was doing to Logan, but mostly in pleasure for what the prince was doing to him. Roman rubbed his cock, and Patton moans increased, both in volume and frequency, as Roman jerked him off.

Then Roman got down onto his knees, and began to suck his cock. 

_Oh,_ that felt good. Patton only spread his legs, as Roman sucked hard on his cock, the pressure enough to make his knees weak.

"Oh, please," moaned Patton. He blushed harder when thought about what he was doing, but at this point he found himself physically unable to resist if he wanted to ― and save his soul, he didn't want to.

Each time the prince ― the prince! ― slid back on his cock, it drove Patton mad. Every time Roman sucked his cock into his mouth, Patton started thrusting forward, no longer able to hold himself back from thoroughly fucking the prince's mouth.

It was like a wonderful, wicked dream. With every thrust, and every retreat, Patton grew wilder and more fulfilled. The pressure was so overwhelming, he felt he might cum with every thrust. Instead, he just got higher and higher until he just couldn't take anymore.

He shot cum right down Roman's throat.

It wasn't until he started coming down again that Patton realised what he had down, and the spell around his heart began to release and retreat from him.

Poor Logan. He had done something horrible to him, and he didn't know how his baker would ever forgive him.

Roman just mounts his horse, having gotten what he'd wanted. "I shall not forget you. How brave you are to be alone in the woods. And how alive you made me feel."

With that, the Prince just left, making Patton feel so alone…


	2. Let Down Your Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel is Deceitful, and Roman's brother Remus is enraptured.

Never had Remus seen such an exquisite creature. There was something both pure and wicked about the man, who had broad soft features on one side of his face ― yet on the other, the features of a snake. He seemed to have been enchanted.

Those scaly features are what enraptured Remus, knowing there was more to this man than met the eye. He was not some civilized, gentle creature, but someone who was as wicked as he was ― a fair match for him.

And then, soon, the man's captor soon revealed themself to be a wicked Witch, who called out to him to let down his hair.

Amazingly, the impossibly long braid turned into a snake as soon as the Witch touched it, and it tightened itself around them, lifting them up to the window.

Remus took a moment to remember the details of the man's face. With one eye the lusty timbre of a man, and the other as golden as corn, he gave Remus the impression of both awe and mischief.

The Witch reached him, and his captor looked at them. He then helped drag them inside, the tail reforming back into hair, the same colour as his snake eye.

Since witnessing this feat, Remus thought often of the man with the magical snake features. Unable to leave him alone, he returned to the tower, and waited for the Witch to leave.

One night, they did. Remus then wasted no time in approaching the tower.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair," he called, like he had heard the Witch call.

Rapunzel's head peeked out of the window, and looked down at him. "Who are you?" he asked.

Remus grinned. "Your dream come true." 

Rapunzel didn't look convinced. "I don't think I've been dreaming of anything like you," he said.

"Any bachelor trapped in a tower must dream of escape. I am that escape." 

"What can you do? If I really wanted to escape, I have the means right here," said Rapunzel, holding up a portion of his braid. "I know exactly the kind of cruel realities that lie out there. You can't fool me; you are exactly the kind of malevolent schemer that fills the world." 

"There's so much of the world that you haven't seen. I may be wicked, but so is the Witch that keeps you; so, even, are you. Aren't you curious about whether they're lying? Don't you want to discover your own power?"

Rapunzel considered him for a moment, then let down his hair. The snake cradled him, too, its muscles taut and strong as it clung to his body, and pulled him up.

Once he'd reached the top, he toppled inside on top of Rapunzel. "You've let someone from the outside world in. How wicked of you!" Remus sneered playfully.

"Get off me!" 

"Is that really what you want?"

Rapunzel hesitated. Then Remus kissed him, and Rapunzel kissed feverishly back, wrapping his legs around the prince and pulling him close.

When Remus's lips were swollen and red, he pulled back. "I am what you've been dreaming of. No one oblivious to desire could kiss like that!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Then you've been lying even to yourself. But don't worry. Desire is quite instinctual. If you want me to, I can show you what you've been missing all this time."

Rapunzel hesitated. But Remus could feel Rapunzel's body throb against his; he knew he wanted it too.

Remus kissed him again, and he could feel Rapunzel give in.

"First, let's move over to the bed," said Remus, nodding in the direction of it. "You'll be more comfortable on it."

Rapunzel nodded in agreement, and Remus let him up. Then he offered Rapunzel his hand, and guided him over to the bed, lying him down on it.

Remus stripped the man of all his clothes, revealing that his half-snake body went all the way down. Remus touched him, turned on by both textures that his hands were caressing. He couldn't wait to feel how those scales would feel against his skin… or how they would feel inside him.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" 

Remus looked down on his face. He could see the vulnerability on Rapunzel's face. So Remus made short work of the clothes that covered his body, revealing to Rapunzel what he looked like naked.

Rapunzel smiled up at him, his smile soft yet mischievous. Then he pulled Remus down by his neck and kissed him, blushing as he grinded his body into Remus's.

The cool, smooth texture of his scales felt wonderful on Remus's skin. With one hand, he gripped both of their cocks together, and started sliding up and down against Rapunzel's cock. He pressed a kiss deep into the crook of Rapunzel's neck, on the scaled side. It was cool, but it was heating up below the surface, and Remus could feel Rapunzel's muscles move as he writhed beneath him.

Remus positioned himself over Rapunzel's cock and sank down on it, his juicy butthole easily taking in the thick cock. He slid down until he was fully seated, and then began to move.

Rapunzel looked at first surprised, and then pleased, bucking his hips further into Remus.

"Ooh!" cried Remus, and he circled his hips at the same time as Rapunzel penetrated him deep, touching that sweet spot again and again. 

And, being filled and penetrated so thoroughly, and with Rapunzel's skin and scales touching him so intimately, Remus soon came, pressing down hard on Rapunzel's cock.

"Aah!" cried Remus, as Rapunzel came inside him, filling him hot liquid.

Rapunzel kissed him again as Remus slid off his cock. For several long moments, they lie together on the bed, holding each other. Then Rapunzel roused Remus, who was falling asleep beside him, and ushered him fearfully back down the tower.

Fully dressed again, he slid down Rapunzel's tail and returned to the ground. "Will I see you again?" Remus called up to him.

"My parent will be gone the same time tomorrow. Come to me then," called Rapunzel, and disappeared once again inside his tower.


	3. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan learns of Patton's unfaithfulness, and Remus and Rapunzel find a new plaything.

There was something magical about the woods. Logan's husband had felt it, and now his ghost haunted those same woods that made him once feel so alive.

Perhaps he relied on Cinderella too much, since his husband had died. But every so often, he was drawn back to those woods, where his husband's spirit resided, leaving the children in Cinderella's care.

"How are the kids?" was always Patton's first question.

"As well as can be expected," replied Logan.

"And how are you?" asked Patton.

"I miss you terribly." 

"I'm so sorry for leaving you so soon," said Patton, wrapping his arms around Logan. His arms felt faint, yet solid.

Logan hugged him back. "Don't be. I should've known better than to let you go off on your own." 

"No. It was my choice," said Patton. "I was reckless."

"It was my responsibility to look out for you. You were my everything. We were partners, and I failed you."

The padded sound of hooves on dirt came through the clearing. Patton and Logan pulled back, still holding each other as they looked towards the sound.

A horse, well-groomed and beautiful, luxuriously saddled, appeared with what appeared to be a royal couple riding on the back of it. Not Prince Roman, but his brother, looking less regal and more demented, and a blond who looked half-animalistic at his back.

"Well, look what we got here," grinned Remus. "A lonely baker and his spirited spouse." 

Logan turned fully toward the couple, moving Patton behind him as though to guard him, even in death.

Remus burst into laughter. "He's already dead! What are you protecting him from? Little old me?"

Dismounting the horse, Remus stalked towards Logan, lifting his chin with a single finger. "Pretty little baker. What can _you_ do to _me_?" 

The half-reptile jumped off the horse, tying it up before stomping towards Remus. "You had better not fuck him instead of me. I've been through hell together with you, and I've done it all gladly to be by your side. The hell I'd give you up now, let alone to someone like him."

"A baker?" 

"Someone clean."

Remus smirked at his partner. "You think too small. I would only be too happy to share him with you. You want him too, don't you? What's mine is yours, darling, after all," he said.

Rapunzel smirked back at him. "Only if you ruin him."

Remus turned back to Logan, grabbing his jaw tightly and pulling the baker towards him. "He will be once I'm through with him."

"W-what are you going to do to him?" asked Patton timidly.

Remus turned back to Rapunzel, who had a wicked gleam in his eye. "What do you think?" he asked Rapunzel. "What should we do with him?" 

Rapunzel approached, coming up right behind Remus's shoulder. Remus looked back at Logan as Rapunzel glared at the baker.

"Make him betray his late husband, willingly." 

"Logan would never!" cried Patton. "Right, Logan?"

"He was my everything. I would never betray him. Just as he would never betray me."

Rapunzel stared into Patton with his snake eye. "Oh, wouldn't he? I can see the deceit in his soul. He has already betrayed you." 

Logan looked at Patton, hurt. "Is that true, Patton?"

A deep sorrow came over Patton's face, and he began to cry. "It's all my fault, Logan! I… If I hadn't done it, I might still be alive now! He… the prince… not this prince, Prince Roman… he seduced me, and I let him! If-if I hadn't stopped… I might have passed through the part of the forest that the giant destroyed! I will never forgive myself."

"You see…" said Rapunzel. "He admits it. He cheated on you. It's only fair that you do the same." 

"That's not how love works," said Logan. "Or marriage."

"You have an opportunity to take what you want. You don't have to let him limit you. You can have everything." 

"I don't want everything. I just want him." 

"After what he did?"

"I understand," said Remus. 

"You do?" said Rapunzel.

"You do?!" cried Patton.

"Of course I do! I never wanted anyone the way I want Rapunzel. I can't imagine ever not wanting him. But that doesn't stop me wanting others… like you," he told Logan, lifting his chin slightly higher. "You're a cute baker, but you're no Rapunzel. He's a perfect match for me."

Logan tried to pull back again, but Remus held firm, lowering his chin again so he could speak.

"Well… well, that's…" began Logan. "That's how I feel about Patton. I would never want to betray him. Even if he betrayed me first."

"Liar," said Rapunzel. "You're thinking about it, even now."

"Logan!" cried Patton.

"And what would you know about it?" asked Logan.

"I have a particular talent for spotting lies. It takes a liar, to know a liar. I can see the way you're looking at my Remus."

"Is looking a crime?"

"Logan!"

"Not yet," said Rapunzel.

"It doesn't take a clever eye to see that you want me," said Remus, grabbing Logan's crotch. "You've gone hard."

"Logan, don't do this," begged Patton.

"Oh, he's going to," said Rapunzel, "and you'll have to watch."

"No… I won't let you!" cried Patton, clinging to Logan's shoulders.

Rapunzel moved away from Remus, and tore Patton away from Logan. Then together, they watched as Remus slinked closer to Logan, teasing him with a series of light touches. Logan visibly blushed, writhing under Remus's hands. Then finally, he began to buck against him.

"Tell me you want me," said Remus.

"I… want you."

Remus looked at Rapunzel, inquisitively.

"He's telling the truth."

"No…" whimpered Patton.

"Beg me to fuck you," Remus demanded next.

Logan squirmed. "N-no…"

Remus palmed him through his pants, then licked his hardened cock over the fabric. "Beg for it," Remus repeated.

Logan bucked into his mouth, but remained silent. Remus pulled away, refusing to touch him.

Logan continued to hump the air. "Please," he begged.

"Please what?"

"Please… fuck me."

Patton cried in Rapunzel's arms, and Remus began to undress Logan. His cock was red, and hard, and already beginning to leak. Then Remus undressed, and revealed his body was in a similar state.

"Lay down, on the ground."

Logan did.

"No, on your stomach."

Logan turned over.

Remus laughed in glee. "Now lift your hips off the ground.

Logan pulled his knees up, lifting his hips.

"You're gorgeous, baker," said Remus, and got into position. As he thrusted inside, Patton buried his face into Rapunzel's shoulder, hardly daring to look.

"Ooh, you're so tight! And wet! You feel so good!"

Remus thrust in deeper, soon bottoming out and then fucking his ass thoroughly, laughing maniacally as he did so.

At first, Logan attempted to remain silent. But Remus was so merciless, that it was hard to stop grunts and moans from escaping.

"Come on, let me here you! Scream for me, baker!"

Remus started pounding his ass now, really driving his cock hard and deep into Logan. Logan's cries became louder and louder, until he was practically screaming his pleasure.

He was only too aware of Patton's sobs, which grew louder as Logan did, as though begging Logan to stop with his tears. But he couldn't. And what was even more incriminating, he wouldn't; it all felt too good.

Even in Patton's presence, he was an utter failure as a husband. He was lost, and close to giving up entirely.

If Rapunzel wanted someone who wasn't clean, Logan certainly fit that description now. As Remus fucked him into the dirt, it occurred to Logan that he was now dirty in more ways than one.

With a final thrust, Remus came in his ass, completing the disgrace.

Smiling, Rapunzel threw Patton aside as Remus pulled out, and flipped Logan onto his back. Logan's cock was still hard, and Rapunzel wiped away the dirt, pumping that cock a few times before taking in his mouth. 

While Remus recovered, he pulled down Rapunzel's pants and started fingering him, adding stimulation and making him ready to receive his cock.

Watching from behind as Rapunzel sucked off Logan, and beneath him, Logan writhed beneath him, Remus started jerking his cock and it started getting hard again.

As soon as he was hard enough, he impatiently mounted Rapunzel and started to fuck him. 

Somewhere, Patton cried into his knees. Tears came to Logan's eyes too, even as he spread his legs and allowed himself to be sucked off.

As he reached his climax, finally, the tears fell from Logan's eyes, as he came hard down Rapunzel's throat. Moments later, Remus came for a second time into Rapunzel.

Sated, Remus and Rapunzel got dressed and rode off, leaving the shattered couple crying in the dirt.


	4. Restitution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Logan commits adultery, he and Patton try to restore their relationship.

Patton was in tears. For several long moments, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Logan.

"Why would you do that?" Patton finally asked.

Logan finally raised shameful eyes to his husband. "It wasn't something I could control."

"Of course you could've." 

"Is that what happened, when you cheated on me? You simply chose to do it?"

"No. I…" 

"It was like magic."

"Exactly," said Patton. "It's… this place. It does something to us."

"Reveals our hidden natures." 

"Brings life back into our lives, and our marriage. Look at us. We're finishing each others sentences." 

"Even after everything…"

Patton offered him a hand up. He took it.

"Do you think you could ever forgive me?" asked Logan.

"Could you forgive _me_?" asked Patton.

"Fair is fair. Although the concept, 'an eye for an eye' is very misguided, in this case, it seems to apply to our current situation. No matter what we've done to each other, I still love you. I don't think I could abandon you even after you hurt me."

"I couldn't, either," said Patton, some joy returning to his voice. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Patton led him by the hand until they came to a river. Then Patton started fussing over him, scrubbing his whole body with the purifying water.

The water glistened off Logan's naked skin, and Patton found himself drawn closer, his desires taking over.

"We should really start over," he said, "as though none of this had ever happened."

"Then take off your clothes," said Logan. "This will only work if we both participate."

Patton gladly did, and then took a dip in the clear stream. Something new took over him as he did, a moment of ecstasy and desire for his husband. And even under that stoic gaze, Patton could tell that Logan felt the same way.

Patton pinned down Logan on the rocky shore. His skin was tender, and Patton luxuriated in teasing it one inch at a time. Logan sighed and moaned underneath him.

Logan's dick rose under these ministrations, like bread in the oven. Coy eyes panned down to the hard length, the only hard part of his body, and firm hands wrapped around it. Those soft hands pulled on his erection, slow at first, but then gradually increasing in speed.

The water around them began to glow, a soft white light. The entire surface of the water started to emanate with it, and Patton and Logan started to feel its cool touch, started to breathe in the gentle energy it contained.

They didn’t slow down, only becoming more consumed in each other. 

A warm tongue lapped at Logan’s cock, tasting his pre-come. Careful hands caressed his cock, spreading around the liquid. A comfortable heat built up in Logan’s cock, taking over his body. He tensed, arching his back and pushing into Patton’s grip as he reached his climax.

Patton’s lowered himself down, and took his husband’s cock into his mouth. Inch by inch, he took him deeper, worshipping his flesh and lapping at it with his tongue.  
Up and down he moved, sucking tightly and letting Logan luxuriate in every sensation he was causing. Beneath him, Logan squirmed and moaned, overwhelmed but begging for more.

Logan pushed into his mouth, growing ever more desperate. His moans got louder, and his thrusts grew harder.

They were engulfed in the glow now. Warmth radiated from the inside out, and spine-tingling chills wracked their bodies, only increasing their pleasure. 

Finally, Logan came down Patton's throat, making dirty what was once made pure, and completing their reunion.

“I feel pure,” Patton said, “washed clean. I feel like we’ll survive this.” 

“I feel a new devotion. I don’t know what I was thinking before…” said Logan.

This ritual of sex was repeated several more times before they were finally sated. Their reconciliation was complete.


	5. Try A Little Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy is trusted with money to buy Logan groceries. He squanders that trust by going out to drink. Along the way, he meets up with Emile…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a Remy/Emile chapter. Normally I don't treat them as Sanders Sides, but this fic requires more roles to be filled, so here we are.
> 
> Note: Emile isn't a therapist here. Just a friend and a lover.

“Jack ―” 

“His name is Remy now,” Virgil called over Logan. 

“Because he stays up all night just to annoy me.” 

“Like you’re one to talk.” 

“Fine,” said Logan, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

“Remy, I need you to go into town and buy us some things.”

“Oh, now you’re using his nickname?” 

“Whatever. Getting a little space will do you good. Here’s my list.” 

Remy accepted the list, roving his eyes lazily over it. “Why me? Why not Virgil?” 

“He already has me running ragged in the shop,” said Virgil.

Remy looked at Logan. “So you’re making us do everything while you relax.” 

“I’m taking care of the baby.” 

“Girl, you do nothing with the baby. It sleeps so often, I wouldn’t be surprised if you were slipping it a bit of booze.” 

“Please, just do the shopping.” 

“Alright. Don’t wait up.” 

Remy left the house with a bag full of coin and Logan’s list, but he had no intention of rushing home so soon. Logan would regret sending him out when he came home drunk, late, and without the shopping.

On the way to the tavern, though, he ran into Emile. “Oh,” he said, looking at him. “I remember you. You’re the one who dared me to steal that thing from the giant.” 

“You don’t even remember what it was?” asked Emile.

“Eh. Something gold. Come drink with me, and I’ll tell you the whole story,” said Remy, wrapping his arm around Emile’s shoulders and guiding him towards the tavern. “I promise it’s more memorable than a mere trinket.” 

“Uh,” said Emile, halting forcibly enough to stop Remy in his tracks, “it was a bit more than a trinket you stole.”  
“Whatever. You in or not?” 

"Well…” began Emile. “I was going to meet my friend Elliott in the town square… but I have about ten minutes. Why don’t you walk me there?” 

“Alright,” said Remy. 

So Remy turned them around and started walking towards the town square with Emile.

“So there I was,” said Remy, “climbing the giant beanstalk, higher and higher into the sky. You wouldn’t believe it, Emile, an actual castle in the sky.” 

“You’re right, I don’t believe it.” 

“I brought proof, didn’t I? A trinket from the castle ―”

“You could’ve stolen that from anywhere.” 

“What was the point of me stealing it, then? Why did you dare me ―” 

“I didn’t. If you recall, you took it on your own to do that, without a word from me.” 

“Did I?” 

“Yes.” 

“Whatever, bitch, let me continue. So, I walked down the path ―”

“There was a path?” 

“Of course there was, otherwise you’d fall through the clouds.” 

“Bit of a shaky ground to build a castle on.” 

“Can I just tell the story?” complained Remy.

“Go ahead,” sighed Emile.

“I walked down the path and slipped through the door. Once in the castle walls, I passed unnoticed through the marketplace and into the main castle.” 

“So, you mean you passed into the outer walls before.” 

“Yes,” said Remy. 

“And now you’re slipping into the castle.” 

“Okay, fine, yes, now I slipped into the castle. So, I’ve already ransacked the treasury at this point, and I overheard the guards say they were looking out for an intruder. So instead, I end up climbing higher into the castle, crawling under a random door and walking in on the King and Queen giants going at it.” 

“By ‘going at it,’ I assume you mean ―” 

“Yeah. Fucking.” 

“Okay,” said Emile, extricating himself from Remy out of sheer awkwardness. They had now entered the town square, so Emile sat down on the edge of the fountain that stood in its centre. Remy sat down next to him. “I really don’t see why you thought I’d be entertained by this.” 

“Come on!” said Remy. “It’s funny!” 

“If you say so.” 

“They were totally moaning out each others’ names, too. ‘Oh, Mary-Lee!’ ‘Oh, Lee!’” 

“Alright,” said Emile. “Please don’t tell me this story is just you ogling some couple sharing an… intimate moment.” 

“Of course not,” said Remy. “I also ransacked their room.” 

“Okay,” said Emile, exasperated. “That’s showing no empathy for the people you hurt.” 

“Come on. These creatures aren’t people. They’re giants.” 

“So they’re very big people. But did it never occur to you, in all the time you spent up there, how similar they are to us? They even have their own kingdom up there. They’re civilised, intelligent beings. And you hurt them.” 

“Oh, come on. How did I hurt them?” 

“Witnessing their intimate moment must have embarrassed them, as well as invaded their privacy. Stealing from them must have ruined their sense of security, as well as distressed them about the missing item. Not to mention how they must’ve felt if it were a sentimental item ―”

“Oh, please! They’re the rich, jealously hoarding every bit of their wealth and keeping it out of the hands of their poor. Poor like me.” 

“Ah, so you can empathise.” 

Remy paused, and blushed with embarrassment.

“How about this. You killed their King Lee. Don’t think I forgot that little detail. The whole reason Queen Mary-Lee came down and destroyed our woods is down to that action. She killed your mother, so I know you can empathise with the loss of a loved one.” 

“Don’t!” Remy cried. “Don’t you dare mention her!” 

Emile backed down. “Okay,” he said. “Do you want to explain to me how King Lee died?” 

“Don’t refer to them by their titles.” 

Emile tried again. “Do you want to explain to me how Lee died?” 

Remy sighed with relief. “Okay,” he said, humour no longer in his voice. So the giantess caught me when I was on their dresser. While she delicately pulled herself off the giant’s cock, I grabbed the treasure and went for the door. The giant chased me out of it, and tripped over me at the top of the stairs. I rode his falling body down them, and he ended up concussing himself on the stones. I climbed over him, bolted from the castle and rushed down the beanstalk. I guess that concussion ended up being fatal.” 

“So it was all an accident.” 

“Pretty much.” 

“That, at least, I can understand,” said Emile. “You didn’t try to kill anyone until the giantess came down and…” He paused, looking for a cue from Remy.

“Just say it.” 

“…and killed your mother.” 

“I was angry. I felt like she deserved it, after everything.” 

Emile didn’t say that that action had probably left a whole kingdom leaderless, or tell him to imagine what Mary-Lee had felt; he knew neither of these things were what Remy needed to hear. So instead, he just said, “Do you still feel that way now?” 

“She’s dead now, so it doesn’t matter. They’re both dead, and somehow, life still goes on. Feels wrong.” 

Emile put a comforting hand on Remy’s shoulder, when his friend showed up.

“Am I interrupting something?” Elliott asked.

Emile almost took his hand off Remy’s shoulder and said Elliott wasn’t interrupting anything, but he could feel how rejected it would make Remy. But he didn’t. Instead, he left it there a moment, before turning to Remy and quietly telling him, “I’m sorry about this. I really do want to talk more. Can you meet me later at the tavern?” 

It was a risky request, given what Remy might do in such a seedy place, but it was he who had originally been headed there. He had simply to trust Remy, because Elliott needed him now, and Emile wanted nothing if not to spread more goodness into the world. If his friends needed him, he would always be there for them.

So Remy, after several moments, forced himself away from Emile, and wandered down to the tavern. There, he began drinking himself stupid, and was already quite inebriated by the time Emile arrived.

“Oh no…” Emile muttered, before Remy, in a loud voice, began to denounce Emile before the crowd.

“There you are!” he cried. “You think you can abandon me, and then come crawling back? You… you should be begging to be in my company! I’m awesome! You’re nothing but a…” 

Here he trailed off, and began teetering on his feet, and Emile came to his rescue, guiding him to a seat.

“How much did you drink?” 

"About… this much,” he said, indicating a tall stack with his hands.

“Do you have any money left over?” 

"About…” He reached into his coat and pulled out a sack, which was a bit more limp than before. He shook it, and coins tinkled inside. “…that much.” 

“Okay, I’m confiscating that,” said Emile, taking the sack before Remy could protest, “until you sober up. Don’t worry. I’ll stay with you the whole time. I won’t abandon you. I still want to have that talk from before, and I want to have it with you sober.” 

And he did just that. He stayed with him, for hours, talking idly, letting Remy holding his hand, guiding him around taking care of him, until, at midnight, he finally sobered up.

They sat on the curb together, the full moon shining down on them, and once again Emile held his hand, looking into his eyes.

“When last we spoke,” he said, “you were telling me about how wrong you felt, the giantess and your mother both being dead. What did you mean by that?” 

“We last spoke a minute ago.” 

Emile grimaced. “I mean, when we spoke earlier today. Before the tavern.” 

Remy looked at him seriously now. “In order to make you understand, I think I need to show you.” 

Standing, he pulled Emile by the hand, through the maze of streets and into the dark wood. Here, he was at home, and was able to more directly lead Emile forward. 

He pulled him until they came face to face with Patton’s ghost.

“Hey, kiddos. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?” 

“Tell me,” said Remy, “how it is you’re still a ghost, but my mother’s still dead.” 

“Aw, geez. Right away with the hard questions. Well, kiddo, I don’t know. It would all depend on her. As a mother, perhaps she was fulfilled enough to cross over; as someone without children, and willing to do anything for that chance, perhaps I was unfulfilled enough to come back. But there’s no guarantee of that. Maybe she crossed over for another reason. Maybe she didn’t, and is still wandering the wood, looking for you…”

Remy squeezed Emile’s hand, and before either Emile or Patton could say more, led Emile deeper into the wood, searching for his mother.

The first place he led him was the spot where she died. It was here that he paused, looking around, looking for a sign of her.

But he felt nothing. “She’s not here,” he said.

“I’m here,” said Emile, sliding his hand onto Remy’s shoulder. “Talk to me.” 

“She abandoned me here. She could’ve come back for me, but she didn’t. Which I guess proves it: she didn’t love me enough to come back for me. Which is fine. I don’t need her. I certainly don’t Logan. I don’t need anyone.” 

“Everyone needs someone. That’s not a judgement on you. But sometimes, even if we can, we shouldn’t stand on our own. Sometimes, people honestly want to be there for us, but they can’t, or they don’t know how. Not everyone is going to abandon you. I’m not. I’m right here.” 

Remy turned to face him. “You’re right. You always have been. Remember that time I stole your red hood, and used it to raid Logan’s shop. That magical cloak disguised me as you. You weren’t even mad. You just asked me not to do it again. 

“I couldn’t understand how you could stay so calm. But I suppose that’s why you can get away with so much. People have always loved you, and always hated me. I could never tell what I’d done to inspire their ire, but I decide early on to keep seeking revenge for it. I laughed at them, stole from them, pitted them against each other. And you were always there to patch them up. Made me think you’d taken their side, but then you tried to patch me up, too. Never could understand that.”

“It’s called empathy. You should try it someday. It might make you more popular.” 

“Did try it. Never made a difference. So, fuck them.” 

“Maybe you just never got it right. You keep bouncing from one extreme to the next. What you need is balance. Why don’t you try it on me…” said Emile, leading him to a fallen log and sitting on it. “Why don’t you fuck me?” 

“You thirsty bitch.” 

“I’m serious,” said Emile. “Sex can’t be done alone. It involves cooperation, communication, and the ability to anticipate what your partner wants. It would be a good exercise. Besides which, it’d be fun. I trust you, and I want you to fuck me.” 

Remy smirked. “Alright, slut,” he said, drawing closer. He pulled off Emile’s cloak, and it fell to the ground with a chink. Remy looked at Emile suspiciously.

“Your coins,” he said. “You can take those back, by the way. I just needed you to stop drinking so we could talk.” 

“Well, we’re done talking now,” said Remy. “I’ll take those back, right after I’ve taken you.” 

Remy strips Emile of the rest of his clothes, until he’s completely naked. He takes a moment to admire his round ass, and smooth cock, before embracing him, sucking on his neck and them moving slowly downwards, heating him up.

Finally, he gets down to his knees, and can’t resist sucking on that cock, just a little. He starts at the tip, then smoothly moves down to the shaft, Emile shivering under him―

“Excuse me?” said Emile.

Remy paused. His eyes raised to meet Emile’s gaze.  
“I believe I said fuck me, not suck me?” 

Emile pulled off. “It’s still sex. What does it matter?” 

“The point is to give pleasure, not take it. I’m trying to teach you empathy.” 

Remy pulls on his cock, just to make Emile as frustrated as he felt. "Fine," he said.

He stood up, and spun Emile around. Then he bend Emile over the log, exposing his bare ass to Emile.  
Rubbing his hands together, Remy grinned salaciously.

“Don’t forget to take it nice and gentle. You don’t know how prepared I am yet,” said Emile, as if sensing Remy’s eagerness.

Spoilsport. Alright, he thought, might as well test it. So he stuck a finger in his hole. 

It was wet, but not quite slick. And it was tighter than he expected.

Remy spat on his hands, and coated them in saliva. Then he started fingering his hole, working hard to open him up. He added fingers, gentle yet insistent, hungry to get inside him. He forced himself to be patient. But as he got hard, his fingers worked faster.  
Fully, he was fully erect, and he needed to get inside Emile now.

 _Try a little empathy…_ The memory of Emile told him. If he entered him too soon, it would hurt Emile. He would never want to do that, not to Emile, never Emile. So he took a breath, calmed himself. Then he swirled his finger around, slicking the inside of his asshole, and probed deeper. He added a third finger, trying to widen the space. He stretched him out, and Emile cried out. It was not a pleasant sound.

So he slowed down even further. This was torture now, but he was determined to get this right. He probed, slowly but surely, with three fingers. And then…

“Fuck me. Please. I think I’m ready…”

"Okay…” 

Remy pulled his pants down to his knees, whipping his cock out. Then slowly, carefully, he entered Emile.

"Ah…” moaned Emile.

Encouraged, he slid in further. Aided by the pre-come that slid down his shaft and coated Emile’s walls, he was allowed in with relative ease. 

But Emile had said to be gentle, so when he was fully seated within him, he hesitated to thrust too hard inside him. Instead, he just rolled his cock against the tight walls.

Emile started to whine, pushing his ass back against that cock.

“You want more?” teased Remy.

“Fuck me… harder…"

So Remy did; he thrust into Emile.

“Ah!” 

Smirking at Emile’s voice, and kept up the rhythm, stilling his ass pressing up against him by thrusting hard and fast into him.

Emile started babbling, encouraging Remy. He stammered, and gasped, and moaned, and begged for more. Remy was only too willing to give it to him. Emile grew hotter as Remy continued to thrust inside him. "Ah yes, fuck... fuck me..." moaned Emile. "Fuck me... fuck me... fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme..." As his moans grew louder, Remy knew he was getting closer. He responded by thrusting harder, deeper, faster. He worked hard for Emile, wanting to bring him to a satisfying climax.

Emile pushed back into him too, and Remy took that as an insult. So he thrust in harder.

"Ah! ah, ah, ah!" cried Emile. Now feeling near overwhelmed, he started moving his ass in circles, looking for relief.

Remy was close too, but that was forgotten in the heat of the moment. All he could think about was Emile, and his pleasure.

“Ah… yes… fuck me… _fuck me_ … yes… like that…” Emile moaned ever more desperately.

Remy moved just as desperately, consumed by visions of Emile’s climax, chasing it hungrily. He was tight, and so hot, and it was a struggle not to come right then. He thrust deep, and hard, holding it together just long enough for Emile to come first.

“ _Ah_!” Emile cried one final time as he came.

Remy spilled inside him, catching his breath as the heightened climax washed over him.

He was shocked at that. He had never had it so good. And all he had to do was give over to someone else’s pleasure. What a life-changing revelation.

Breathing in, he slipped out of Emile. “How was it for you?” he asked.

“You did well,” said Emile. He turned around, sitting awkwardly on the log, evidently still recovered. “Very good. Although next time, I’d prefer to be facing you.” 

“Next time?” said Emile. “Then you…”

“It’s like I said,” Emile told him, “I like you.” 

Remy grinned. “Facing me?” he asked.

“It’s easier to read each other that way.” 

“Sure,” said Remy, trying to imagine it. “We could try that.” 

Emile eyed the sack of coins on the ground. “That’s yours,” he reminded him. “Better take it back to your family. I’m sure they’d prefer to have some money than none returned to them. And don’t forget to put yourself in their shoes. How might they feel about your actions tonight, spending so much of the money they rely on to survive.” 

Remy hesitated, before taking up the sack. “They’ll think I’m a burden.” 

“Try again.” 

“They’ll be upset I spent it all on what I don’t need. When we’re already struggling to break even.” 

“There you go,” said Emile. “Now give me a moment to get dressed, and you can take me back to town.”  
“I’ll walk you home, if you like.” 

“Thanks,” said Emile. “I’d appreciate that.”


End file.
